


Cucked

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma x Yamcha x Vegeta, Cuckolding, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Yamcha has a secret thing for cucking but Bulma finds out. So he asks for some unexpected help to fulfill one of his fantasies...My Twitter folks voted to have this posted on Ao3 so here it is! Technically it's Bulma x Yamcha x Vegeta BUT only Vegebul interacts. Some sexual stuff with Yamcha but it's solo. Put the tag there to warn you <3
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Cucked

**Author's Note:**

> DBZ does not belong to me. Please support to official releases of these products.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

The faint glow of blue washed over his small spot on the couch. Yamcha cursed, turning the video down as low as possible while eyeing the small, round bed in the corner. Puar’s tiny frame moved gently, breaths even and calm as the tiny cat slept. 

The apartment, otherwise, was completely silent. 

He gulped. An unconscious breath was held as he scrolled through the video feed. Hundreds of videos, each displaying women in a variety of dirty poses and states of undress, flew by as his clammy fingers kept going. 

Finally, something of interest.

It was the typical scenario. Some bald bimbo with gorgeous wife who he’s ignoring. She’s in the kitchen, glaring at his back, when a robber comes in the house. The woman gasps as he grabs her by the throat and starts to touch her. 

He growled to himself lowly, impatiently tapping on the mouse. These slow parts always irritated him. 

But it finally started getting good. The husband notices and tries to step in, but the assailant ties him up against the wall. Then he forces the man to watch as he fucks his wife senseless. 

Yamcha bit his lip and began pulling in his cock, watching with intense concentration as the scene played out. Skipping past the chick getting eaten out - _Who has time for that?_ \- and moving on to the best part...

His hand moved faster, breath getting heavier as the woman was pulled into all sorts of positions. Her husband watched, obviously weak against the attacker and unable to put a halt to the scene. Yamcha knew, though. He secretly loved it. Watching his wife get ravaged and fucked until her makeup ran and her skin was covered in bruises. 

For a quick moment, Yamcha’s mind pictured the woman with blue hair...

“Oh, shit...” he moaned, getting close to the edge. 

The light suddenly blinked on, illuminating the entire room. 

A gasp of shock and embarrassment. “Yamcha! What’re you doing?!”

Bulma sat on the edge of the bed, chewing bottom lip as her arms wrapped unconsciously around her chest. The red in her cheeks hadn’t quite gone down since she just caught her boyfriend in the other room doing...that. 

He had every right to jack off. Shoot, she got herself whenever the urge arose. Especially now that her hours in the lab were steadily increasing and there was little time for any real R&R. 

It was more of what he was watching that was the shock. She didn’t get a good glimpse of the video but the title had burned into the backs of her eyes: “Lisa Kay’s Husband Gets Cucked During a Break-In”.

She blew air out slowly through her nose. _Okay then... “_ So...” she started. “I’m sorry for...interrupting you.”

The bed shook slightly as Yamcha’s leg jittered nervously. Still half hard from the stopped orgasm but too on-edge to try anything else right now, he was at a loss for words. His eyes just closed while his stomach churned shamefully. 

“I didn’t...realize you were into that.”

He scoffed, but otherwise remained silent. 

Bulma’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that for?”

Yamcha licked his lips, staring straight at the wall. “You knew already.”

“When the hell did you tell me that?”

“I told you I was interested in doing stuff with other people-“

“I thought you were talking about a _threesome_ , Yamcha! Not watching me get fucked by someone else!”

“Is it really that weird of a thing to want? I mean...” He stopped, feeling his face grow redder as he looked at her. “I know that it’s been a minute since you...enjoyed being with me. Maybe it would help?”

Bulma took her eyes away from him, not sure what to say. Thoughts rushed through her mind as a tired, nervous hand brushed her hair aside absentmindedly. 

Did she want to be with someone else? Maybe. But trying to have a threesome or whatever the hell Yamcha wanted didn’t feel like a fix for their relationship. It felt...wrong. Even though she was a natural flirt, Bulma was always monogamous at heart. She loved her boyfriend with all of her being, which made it hard to know he was unhappy. And even harder knowing that when they have had sex - as sparingly as it was - she hardly felt satisfied after. 

He was so sweet and gentle with her. And Bulma loved that... This new side of him, wanting to see _her_ like that, rattled her brain.

“Look,” he said, moving to his feet as he reached for her hands. “If you don’t like it, we can stop. Kami, I’ll even pick the person if that helps.”

“Yamcha. I don’t want to have Tien or some-“

“Oh, no!” He laughed. “Nothing like that, B! That’d be weird; he’s my best friend.”

She stayed quiet a moment.

The pads of his rough thumbs moved in small circles over the back of Bulma’s palms, reddening the skin there. 

Finally, he heard her answer quietly: “Alright.”

The large, metal dome shook as the being inside unleashed blast after blast of ki into the walls. 

_This was a horrible idea! Why the hell would I pick_ him _of all people?!_

Yamcha knew the answer to that question, as much as he hated it. Though every cell in his body itched to flee, he steeled himself and walked ever closer to the door of the Gravity Chamber. 

Suddenly, the booming noises inside stopped. And, right as he came a few feet from the hatch, the metal door opened and out stepped Vegeta. The Saiyan, littered in scars and covered in sweat, glared at him menacingly. 

Any other time, Yamcha would’ve turned tail and ran. Any excuse to not piss off the man who killed him was fine by him. Yet, he had a mission in mind today.

“What do you want, weakling?” Vegeta spat, crossing his arms and leaning his shorter frame against the wall. “I have no intention of letting you use the Gravity Chamber until I’ve ascended. You better not be wasting my time with an idiotic request like that.”

He swallowed, trying his best to push the wave of nausea creeping up his throat back down. “I have something I need your help with.”

The cocky bastard laughed, throwing back his head of flaming black hair dramatically as Yamcha looked on with growing irritation. “What makes you think I would ever want to help you? A weakling like yourself would only waste my time.”

In truth, he was prepared for that reaction. But his next words proved his plan wouldn’t fail: “I mean, unless you want to prove I’m better than you at something, I’ll leave you alone. I just thought I’d giving you a sporting chance,” Yamcha mocked with false confidence, watching his words sink in. 

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “What are you blathering about?”

_Got him._ “How would you like to prove I’m as weak as I actually am?”

“That’s not difficult,” he egged back. “But go on.”

Yamcha crossed his arms as his pulse began to race. “Have you ever heard of cucking?” The stoic expression he received in return was enough of an answer. “On Earth, there’s an act a man can do against another to prove he’s more dominant than him. I would be forced to watch you embarrass me the entire time, ingraining it in my memory.” Not quite the truth, but that would work for now. 

An evil smile began to spread across the Saiyan’s face. “Interesting, weakling. And what would that be?”

The human swallowed. _Here it goes..._ “You would have to fuck Bulma in front of me.”

He didn’t even have time to react. In an instant, Yamcha felt a sharp pain around his neck; no air would come in. Vegeta was in front of him, fist clutched around his throat blocking the oxygen flow. Yamcha gasped, hands pulling at the Saiyan’s fingers as his feet kicked uselessly in the air. In an all too calm voice, Vegeta asked, “Do you take me for a fool? You want me to ravage your woman, perhaps kill her in the process, in front of you?”

He gasped, “Yes...” 

“Why?”

Yamcha’s eyes lulled, his left hand meagerly slapping the one constricting his throat. With an eye roll, his assailant dropped him to the ground in a heap. He sucked in a deep gulp of air, coughing as his body righted itself again. 

“Well?” he asked, irately.

“You’re the only one who could do it,” Yamcha said breathily, looking the Saiyan in the eye. “Bulma hates you, but I see the way she looks at you when she thinks I’m not looking. And I know it wouldn’t be ‘beneath you’ to screw a woman like her. I already asked and she said she’ll do it. And I know you’ll enjoy yourself.” That last sentence was said with a confident grin, though his chest still heaved painfully from the exchange. 

Vegeta looked down at the human. Arms crossed. Eyes zeroed in on his face. “You’re serious with this request?”

“Yes.”

“You’d let me do anything I want to her?”

“As long as you don’t kill her, I don’t care.”

“And you’d just be watching. Because I will not do it if you attempt to participate.”

“Put me in a corner and I’ll stay there. I just want to watch,” Yamcha insisted. 

It was a moment before either moved but the Saiyan turned away and began walking towards the chamber again. Disappointment began to bloom in the human male’s chest until he heard, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

He quickly stood, brushing the dirt off his gi and calling after Vegeta. “Tonight?”

A curt nod was all he received before the metal door slammed shut again. 

His eyes combed over that figure inquisitively. Vegeta knew relatively that the Saiyan form was close to an Earthling’s based on his observations of the males here. On the way to the planet, he’d done as much initial recognizance as he could. There wasn’t much about the planet or it’s inhabitants, however. Bi-pedal with multiple languages spanning across the blue-and-green globe. Relatively simple circulatory and cardiovascular system. 

Anatomy, though, he didn’t know. 

Vegeta had explored many planets, destroyed many civilizations, and seen varieties of the opposite sex. Even some crossover sexes, since every planets’ inhabitants had unique bodily autonomy. 

This species, though, he had yet to discover. He had never been one for one night stands. If you can ever call it that. The one time he’d engaged in coitus with another life form, it was...okay. He wouldn’t have explored the option if Nappa hadn’t shoved the harlot into his chambers before locking the door with a mocking cackle. But she was too frightened, too weary. And though he enjoyed seeing others at his feet, Vegeta had never been one for engaging in matters of the flesh against a person’s will. 

This woman, however, was willing. At least as willing as she could be under the circumstances. Bulma seemed willing to do anything to make this idiotic relationship with the weakling work. 

_Why are you complaining? The fool wanted you to dominate his woman. Get on with it!_

As promised, Yamcha brought Bulma to his quarters that evening after the elder Briefs went to sleep. Because of frequent nightmares and late evenings training, they’d sound proofed his room long ago. There would be no disturbances or witnesses to what would occur besides those in the room. 

Now, the fool sat in the corner. Vegeta told himself he wouldn’t look his direction at all, since the thought of any male watching him do such a private act didn’t sit well with him. 

The female with blue hair, however, was sitting on his bed. A white thin gown covered her body; somehow he recognized it as a version of this planet’s nightclothes for women. His feet moved towards her as those black eyes looked over her frame. The closer he got, the further she seemed to move away...until suddenly he was on top of her on the clean sheets. 

He sniffed, moving close to the side of her neck, hovering there. Bulma’s breath hitched but she stayed still, a look of quiet observation blanketing her features. 

“Anything I want to, correct?” Vegeta reconfirmed, speaking to Yamcha. He heard a voice clear it’s throat before affirming. 

“Do you have any objections, woman?” he asked softer, looking over her face. Those big, round eyes looked up at him. Her shoulders tensed with resolve, though he could acutely feel her racing, nervous heart rate through her skin. A subtle shake of the head, bouncing her curls gently, was all he received. His eyes roamed over her face, looking for any signs of hesitation as he continued, “All you have to do is speak so and this will end. You have my word as a prince.” There was none. 

_Good. I plan on doing exactly what I want, then._

Without taking his eyes from her, Vegeta sat up on his knees to remove his training suit leisurely. He could feel everyone’s eyes watching his movements, but he did his best to focus on just the blue pair right in front of him. 

In one swift motion, he tore through the thin fabric of her nightgown and exposed her bare skin to the room. A soft gasp was the only reaction she gave, though he could sense somewhere near his feet there was some movement from her. 

That scent, that wave of pure feminine energy washed over his senses as he roamed her body. Her chest heaved in quick pants, making the muscles - breasts, he believed they called them here - bounce slightly. Each had a pebbled, darkened nipple in the center surrounded by tiny bumps. Surprising, he thought, as her complexion was so light. The skin there, along with the rest of her body compared to his, looked soft. 

Those typically pale cheeks reddened as he openly assessed her naked body. It was a pleasant sight seeing that red wash across her face and down to the tops of those breasts. 

A slight movement from beneath him.

Those black eyes looked further down. 

Her thighs - which looked equally as soft - were tightly squeezed together. 

Another wave of that scent, her arousal, hit his sensitive nose, steeling his spine. 

_Patience...I will take my time with this..._

“Have you never seen a woman before?” a soft voice asked from underneath him. 

He looked back up at her, sniffing. Those blue orbs were curious, heightened. “Not of this species,” he answered finally. 

A calloused palm came up to cup her neck. It squeezed slightly, not enough to hurt but to send a message. 

She gasped. Those blue curls leaned back, that face turning to the side in quiet submission. 

Vegeta leaned in dangerously close. “Unless you’re screaming in pleasure, you’re not to say another word, woman. You won’t like it if you disobey. Understood?”

A shiver ran through her. A row of pearly white teeth came out to nibble on her bottom lip and wordlessly.

That scent from between her thighs grew even stronger.

He sniffed, interested to find where the source of that smell was coming from. That pointed nose skimmed the skin of her neck - listening to her soft heartbeat and watching as her pulse subtly beat through the veins there - and along her collarbone. 

When those breasts came to eye level, the scent intensified slightly. Those thighs - which were surprisingly thick despite her petite frame - rubbed together. _That’s where it’s coming from._

“You don’t have to do foreplay or anything,” she said softly, her throat vibrating under the palm still clasped there. A pink blush spread across her cheeks. “All you had to do was...talk to me like that.” Her voice fell to a whisper. That face turned away from the corner where _he_ sat watching. 

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed as he gathered his thoughts. The smell, he deduced, must be the woman’s arousal coming from between her thighs. And it did perk up when he got closer to her. Maybe the weakling wasn’t wrong about her attraction to him. 

Then, she stated that all he had to do was talk to her in order to be ‘ready’. _Apparently preparing the opposite sex for intercourse is a necessary task on this planet...and I don’t have to do it now? Whatever it entailed?_

He smirked. Already he was proving the male across the room to be inferior if his woman was wanting for another man’s cock so soon. Not needing any further discussion, Vegeta sat up and forcibly spread her legs wide. 

A strong wave of heady arousal hit his nose, making him growl. If he wasn’t hard already, that would have done it. Bulma gasped but did nothing to stop him. If anything, her body seemed to grow more lax. Her core, the entrance to her body’s sex, was right between her thighs. A faint bushing of blue stubble decorated her pelvis. Yet the skin there was darker, like her nipples, than the rest of her body. 

_Interesting._

He extended his middle finger along the slit there, spreading the lips wide before finding the well-lubricated hole. 

The woman’s response was to moan softly, her chest arching up instinctively, longing to be touched. 

“As I swore no harm would come to you,” he explained briefly. “I will move slowly.”

“Do you-“ Bulma started before halting her words. Those teeth came out to bite her bottom lip nervously. 

He waited. “You may continue.”

She didn’t. Instead, the bluenette slowly moved to sit up. He stood, giving her space to do whatever it was she was doing. A sense of shock still hit him, though, when Bulma turned around so her head hung off of the bed. A tentative hand reached out to grab his cock - _fuck_ , it was like fire! - and an equally cautious tongue licked his head. 

Vegeta growled, stiffening his legs to prevent the sudden weak feeling there from making him collapse. Whatever Earth practice this was had him on edge - _What if she bites me?_ \- but it felt so very pleasurable. Her tongue rolled over his head experimentally, licking the precum that had beaded there like she actually enjoyed it. 

“Mmm,” she moaned up from between his thighs, her face flushed. Looking him right in the eye, the vixen said, “Fuck my throat.”

Vegeta’s breath wasn’t the only one in the room that hitched, but he sure didn’t care. Needing only that invitation, the Saiyan began thrusting his cock into her open, waiting mouth. At first, he felt her jump in surprise at his girth but she remained mostly relaxed as her jaw adjusted. He couldn’t help but breathe heavily; the feeling of her tongue moving over him and the wet warmth of her mouth cascading across his skin was divine. 

The Saiyan grunted softly as she continued swallowing his dick. His thick hands started roaming over her skin, squeezing her breasts roughly. A vibration of a moan rumbled around his cock, sending a shock up his spine. Unthinkingly, Vegeta thrust harder down the woman’s throat, losing himself in the moment. She moaned again, this time her hands coming up to clutch the back of his thighs. Vegeta chuckled, thumbs teasing moving over her nipples. “You like that?” he mocked, taking another moan and the shudder of her body as an answer. 

_Fuck..._

His hips began thrusting harder and faster, his thick cock moving in and out of her throat more roughly. She moaned louder, pushing her chest up into his hands. That tongue pressed against the side of his shaft, teasing the underside of his head. 

A pressure released at the base of his cock, making Vegeta shout out in surprise. Quickly pulling out of her mouth, streams of hot cum spilled across those full, heaving breasts. Panting softly at the quick release, Vegeta admired the view of this woman - Bulma - covered in his seed and moved around to the other side of the bed. 

_I’m not nearly done with you, vixen..._

Panting. Heaving. Completely uncaring about the extra pair of eyes watching him from the corner, Vegeta moved with virtuosity. The female - Bulma - screamed in long bursts as his member dove into her core in one, swift motion and his hips began pounding against hers. 

Beads of sweat dripped down his shoulders to his chest, leaving it glistening under the warm lamplight. 

Those breasts - _oh,_ those breasts - bounced furiously with each snap of his thighs into hers. 

Vegeta watched as those blue orbs began to slightly change into a pale lavender - _that’s interesting..._ \- as those curves writhed. Her eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering as an orgasm ripped through her. Her walls quivered tightly around his dick, making him groan from the sudden pressure as her thighs shook on either side of his arms. 

In the back of his mind, he registered faint muttering from the corner. A soft slapping sound. Huffs of breaths and quiet whispering of, “Make her a fucking mess, yes... Fuck her raw, ngh...”. But he purposely ignored it, unable to focus on anything else but the pleasurable squeeze of those quivering internal walls around his member... 

The scratching of sharp nails on his forearms, leaving little trails of blood...

The sound of that voice cracking and wailing as his tip hit directly where she needed it, itching that scratch that seemed so difficult to reach with anyone else but him...

Suddenly, the dam burst within Vegeta and he was tumbling over the edge again. With another groan, he pulled his twitched cock out of her hot sheath and spread more of his seed across the soft plane of her stomach and thighs. 

Bulma moaned as the heated spurts of cum dripped across her skin, those blue eyes staring up at him with a heat that was familiar. It was the same passion that hit him every time she screamed at him about the Gravity Chamber or eating the last of the pie her mother left out. Only now, the only thing she looked like wanted to devour was him. 

“Come here,” he ordered, already pulling her left arm. Soon, she was gathered against his chest and pressed up against the headboard. Even though she was on top, he had to find some way to make the position in his control.

Arms slipped under the crooks of her knees, lifting her body slightly. 

Their hips moved together, not too fast or slow, as he slid her along his thick length. 

Those breasts pushed against the hardness of his chest, her nipples brushing against the roughness of his skin over and over. Soon, both of their chests were coated in the evidence of his orgasms. 

Lips at her neck, panting, heaving, leaving hot open kisses at the skin there when he began to slip. 

Unknown words from another world, grunted and growled in the sexiest timbre she’d ever heard, rumbling through those same lips and over her flesh. For once, Vegeta lost all coherent thought or care to translate his words and just let himself feel. 

_Fuck, she’s incredible!_

Blue curls bounced and bobbed in time with the sounds coming from Bulma’s mouth - “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” - as he fucking _claimed_ that sweet pussy on top of him. 

A dangerous, throaty growl ripped from his throat unconsciously as one of Vegeta’s hands grasped the back of her head, fingers roughly pulling at the strands there, and the other death gripped her shoulder. The tendons of his thighs tensed hard as he slammed his cock up into her with abandon. 

Finger tips leaving dark, purple bruises on that pale skin.

Those delicate hands of hers bracing against his chest for dear life as her thighs quivered from her weight. 

One forehead pressed hard against the other’s as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts. 

Her walls fluttered again, wrenching the last bit of sanity from him. “Is this vulgar woman going to orgasm on this dick again?” he growled cockily, a smug grin decorating those lips. 

“Uh huh,” she moaned through those gapped lips, unable to pull her eyes away. Bulma looked a mess, stringed lines of white semen covering her chest and stomach, but he could care less. 

_Claim. Her._

“Yes, what?” There was a dangerously sexy glint in his tone when he asked that. 

It was coming fast. Sparks of electricity shot themselves through limbs, making the bones of her arms shake violently. “V-Vegeta...” she gasped. 

He moaned softly, his own eyes threatening to close, “Prince...”

“P-Prince Vegeta!” She cried out, eyes rolling back again. The only solace she had was that if her strength gave, he would catch her in his rough hold. “I-I’m cumming!”

A moan again, a little louder this time, came from his throat. The pressure was building, threatening to burst. With strong thrusts he should have been more careful about, Vegeta roared and began moving even faster. His hips bounced her up and down in a whirring speed. Later on, he’d be grateful he didn’t break her pelvis with how hard he pumped his cock into her. At that moment, all he could feel was her body convulsing violently on top of him - those large, full breasts shaking deliciously - as she exploded. Her core wrung his own orgasm from him quickly, leaving him gasping sweatily and shaking. It felt as if his soul had been sucked out of his dick, leaving a tired and aching shell behind that screamed one word. 

_MORE!!_

“Oh, Kami...” she moaned, head lulling back against the head board. The space between her legs never felt so full; with every movement he seemed to hit all of her nerve endings in just the right way. The slapping sound of wet flesh coming together, and the rumble of Saiyan curses, filled the room. She moaned louder, higher, as the pressure built.

His face was flushed red, control slipping despite his outburst. 

Her legs shook in those muscled arms. 

The vein in his neck throbbed as he strained, trying to hold himself back from the edge for just...a little...longer...

Bulma’s world crashed as her orgasm ripped through her, that screeching voice now nothing more than a low-toned moan as she fell. The more she came, the wetter she made the bed, the faster he moved. 

He slammed his hips into hers without care or concern. 

Her arms went weak around his shoulders, the extending of her orgasm making her body clench even tighter around him.

A hand grasped the back of her neck roughly. 

“Ahhh,” he breathed into her skin before hissing. 

His body pushed her down on the bed, the new, deepened angle sending another orgasm through her system. 

The fingers on her neck tightened around the hair there as his forehead came up to press against hers. 

_A little more..._

_Fuck, she’s so tight..._

_Just..._

_...right there..._

_Oh, gods-_

Something snapped and Vegeta roared, the dam bursting open. Streams of hot cum spilled into the female beneath him as a torrent of obscenities she didn’t understand did the same from his mouth. 

Bulma did, though, watch with aroused interest as his face become wrapped in nothing but pleasure and relief. “You didn’t pull out,” she whispered quietly. 

He shook his head, panting. At a loss for words as the wave continued rolling through him. The wrinkles disappeared. The angry frown was gone. Tiny scars - too faint to see even from speaking distance - glistened under the sweat on his brow. His eyes were close, mouth hanging open as he moaned. Then they opened, swirls of grey midnight peering at her heavily, sleepily.

There was silence as they sat there for a moment. Complete stillness as they stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily. 

But suddenly, a male voice said weakly, “Holy shit...”

_Fuck. The weakling is still here._

With the frown returning, Vegeta pulled out of her core - still warm and now dripping with his cum - before climbing off of her as gently as possible. Not that he cared; he just didn’t want to go against his word of not injuring her. 

That curvaceous frame was littered in bruises and white strings of cum. Her hair was tousled and tangled in knots, cheeks flushed with bitten red lips. A swell of misplaced pride spread in Vegeta’s chest at seeing her so thoroughly ravaged by him on his bed before remembering that she wasn’t his. 

_This was just to prove a point. I doubt the weakling ever made her look or feel this way._

Speaking of him, Yamcha never moved from his spot. His own face was flushed and the spot on the carpet in front of his stool was wet, but he didn’t move as agreed. A strange look - gratitude? - decorated his features. But before he could speak, Vegeta said, “Your woman is a mess. You should go clean her up in her quarters.” And with that the Saiyan went into his bathroom, closing the door roughly behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere. I read each and every comment you give and, even though I don't always reply, the thankfulness I have for you is boundless. 
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Loreal Davis, Ayla Bo, Holli, Sara Beth, Allegra Kynge, Holli, Incarnate Warshade, and TheBrokenAnatomy
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts. 


End file.
